


Santa's On His Way, Santa's Here

by KarrieBW



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, But still nothing explicit, Established Relationship, Lots of it, M/M, Shotacon, Underage Kissing, fluff!, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrieBW/pseuds/KarrieBW
Summary: My contribution to the Death Note fandom for this year's Christmas. Slightly inspired from a greek Christmas song called, well..."Christmas".Near has always hated Christmas. He thinks of it as a holiday better spent with one's family. As an orphan, he doesn't really see the point in celebrating it. But, perhaps a certain someone can change his mind.
Relationships: L & Near | Nate River, L/Near | Nate River
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Santa's On His Way, Santa's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm more than late for Christmas but, who cares? I saw this sitting on my drafts and couldn't wait until next Christmas to post it, it would have kept nagging me the whole year.
> 
> LxNear means shouta, so if anyone is offended/triggered by reading this kind of fanfiction, I suggest simply turning back and finding something more to your taste. (There's nothing explicit here, but, just to be safe.)

Christmas.

A holiday Near hated. By definition, Christmas is the day Christians celebrate the birth of Jesus. He was mostly indifferent to that. What he hated, however, was what people did today, instead of keeping their traditions intact. Now this holiday is nothing but a few days full of loud music, flashy decorations, rooms full of people leading to unnecessary social interactions and an excuse to buy gifts.

And unfortunately for Near, Wammy's House celebrated Christmas as well.

A day before Christmas the whole orphanage visited the city nearby and all children were encouraged to buy a gift or two so that they could exchange them with each other the following morning. As if this was not concerning enough, the next noon they had to sit at the Dining Hall for about two full hours and were actually expected to discuss with each other.

While it wasn't something Near was afraid of, due to his lack of friends, and to his general disinterest in making any, he found all of this extremely dull. He could be doing many far more fascinating activities than sitting on a table chair, twirling his hair, simply waiting to be released by Roger.

A knock on the door disrupted his thought process.

"Enter". Near commanded in a monotone.

Just as he anticipated, it was Roger.

"Pardon me, Near, but we're all having a meeting downstairs".

"Alright, Roger, I'm coming".

The headmaster of the orphanage waited for him to finish his puzzle first. Apparently, he knew better than to interrupt him. Once the last four pieces were put into place, Near got up and followed Roger to the 'Conference Room', as the headmaster liked to call it.

The place was full of children chatting lowly, patiently waiting for Roger's announcement.

"Now that Near is with us as well, I believe we may begin". The elderly gentleman said and got on the stage of the Conference Room.

Meanwhile Near took a seat at the front, next to Linda who waved excitedly at him.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the 25th of December, Christmas, so to say. Just like every other year at 6 p.m. we will be taking a trip to the nearest city..."

Near wasn't interested at listening anything more. It was the same every year. He has grown quite tired of it.

Christmas is a day one is expected to spend with their family. If they don't have one, then what's the point?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Near just played with his toys until it was time to leave. All the children got in the bus, along with Roger and six other caretakers. The ride to the city was short. Linda tried to get him to start a conversation multiple times but Near was not in the mood at all. Not that he would ever be in the mood to have a conversation with Linda, for that matter. The girl was loud, irritating and didn't even possess the most basic of knowledge.

Admittedly, the city was beautifully decorated. Every street and balcony was full of fairy lights, decorative stars and Santa Claus figures. The fact that it was lightly snowing made up for an even more traditional and beautiful landscape. Even though Near couldn't appreciate its beauty much.

The kids were split to six teams (each caretaker was assigned with the task of looking out for one) and Near stayed with Roger.

"Where would you like to go?" Roger asked once they were alone.

The snowy-haired boy merely shrugged.

The elderly man sighed and walked straight ahead, signing for the child to follow him. "Let's just go. You might eventually find something you like".

And Near simply followed.

The shops were wide open, practically inviting the customer to come inside. Pairs got past Near and Roger, holding hands and not sparing them as much as a single glance –the only thing they cared about was each other. Another pair was sitting at a bench, embracing each other and looking happier than ever. Near stared at them for a moment too long before realising he had to walk faster to catch up with Roger.

While they were walking past a toy store, 'Santa Claus' waved warmly at Near and said enthusiastically: "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!"

Why did he feel this way?

Why did he feel his chest tighten at the sight of all those happy people? Those people who probably had someone to return to at home and someone to share the famous 'Christmas spirit' with. Those people who got to be happy because they were in the arms of the one they loved.

He couldn't help it as envy slipped in his mind, thick, like slime.

Why did those people get to embrace and kiss each other so freely in public, without having to worry about anything?

He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. He really shouldn't be. He was already told that he wouldn't be able to make it here for Christmas. There was a lot of work these days. Criminals don't stay idle for the holidays.

So why did it still sting?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the end Near bought a puzzle with a Christmas picture on it for the gift exchange, since he thought it to be gender-neutral and a great way of passing time. Roger was a bit disappointed at Near for having bought such an unoriginal gift, but said nothing.

At about 8:30 p.m. they all met up and walked towards the bus.

"So, what did you buy, Near?" Linda asked him eagerly once they had all taken their seats.

"A puzzle, if you must know". The boy answered half-heartedly.

"How nice! I thought about it too, but then I thought that, you know not everyone likes puzzles, some find them boring, so in the end I bought..." Linda droned on and Near didn't manage to hear what It was that she bought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Strangely enough, at 9:15 p.m., all children were told to gather together at the Common Room Number 3. They all sat almost completely quiet at the carpet, waiting, although none of them knew what they were waiting for.

This sudden announcement made Near curious. And even though he found it a bit vain, he was a little hopeful as well. The annual Christmas-fairy tale wasn't due until tomorrow...So why were they all summoned here?

They had been waiting for at least seven minutes when the Common Room door opened and an...oddly slim Santa Claus appeared.

Near would recognise those deep, dark eyes everywhere!

Apparently, L had dressed up as Santa Claus...! He was wearing the traditional red costume with a black, big belt and black, thick boots. And of course, the all-classic red Santa-hat wasn't missing from the display. Furthermore, L had a white beard glued underneath his mouth, which covered most of his face, and carried a heavy sack, presumably filled with presents.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" 'Santa' exclaimed and Near barely bit back a laugh.

The rest of the children recognised their idol a moment or two later. "L!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Oh? I do not know this 'L' you're talking about, children, but I do know that I have gifts for you right here". L said in a deep voice as he settled at the armchair of the Common Room and showed his overloaded sack to the kids.

L's crowd laughed loudly in response. They sat still on the carpet, immobilised by their mentor's presence, for it was the first time he visited during a holiday.

"Now, let's see how good a child each of you has been this year".

The disguised detective drew a name list out of his costume pocket and looked at it thoughtfully. At the same time, he opened his sack and rummaged through it.

"Agnes, I think that you more than deserve your present this year. Come here". The chubby girl got up hesitantly and stood next to L, who held a Barbie doll and gave it to her.

"Thank you very much Ee-...Mr. Santa!" She responded gratefully and hugged the plastic box to her chest. Then she shuffled quietly back to her seat.

"Hmm..." L hummed, supposedly in thought. "Now, let's see, who's up next?" He looked at his list again. Valkyria, come here, please".

The next girl got up and made her way to L. She received a set of fake kitchen utensils. After Valkyria, Rosé was the one who got her gift- a professional microphone.

"Hey! When are the boys going to get their gifts?" Mello yelled from the back of the room.

"Patience, child". 'Santa' replied. "Don't you know that ladies go first?"

Everyone laughed and even Near smiled discreetly.

Once it was Mello's turn, he stood next to L for a few moments longer than needed.

"Hmm..." L muttered again. "To be honest with you, Mello, I'm not sure whether you deserve a present or not". The expression on the blonde boy's face was priceless. The rest of the children burst into laughing immediately. "You've been very bad this year". L contemplated as he stared at the ceiling. "However, as my dear wife says, everyone can improve. So, here's your gift". Mello received two boxes of the most expensive and tasty chocolate and his face instantly lightened up. "I expect you to be more kind once I return, next year".

"Yes, _Mr. Santa_ ". Mello replied in a half-covered in irony tone.

Near was the last one to get a gift. 'Santa' offered him the new Optimus Prime figure, barely released to the shops two weeks ago.

"Now children, I'm afraid you all have to leave. You have to go to your beds and I have places I need to be". A frown covered all of the kids' faces and they sighed in dissapointment, but obeyed nonetheless.

Near was among the last to get up and slowly made to (supposedly) leave. He waited until everyone got out first and once he lost sight of them in the hallway he closed the door gently.

Before he even turned around, L had already started to rip off his white beard. The detective kicked off his boots quickly and took off his Santa-hat.

"Had they taken a moment longer to leave and I would have died of heatstroke". Near smiled slightly at the comment.

Although, now it was the time to be serious. He stood in front of L and stated: "You said you wouldn't come".

"Perhaps I lied". L responded and gestured for Near to sit on his lap.

The child didn't appreciate being lied to. And L had lied to him a considerable number of times in the past. But, maybe, just this once he could ignore the fact and let it slip. After all, this time his lie had a positive outcome. He was even happier for the detective's presence.

So, Near followed the meaning of the gesture and sat on L's legs. He put his arms loosely around his mentor's neck.

"Mr. Santa, I'm afraid I didn't get you any gift". He confessed in a feigned sad tone and childish voice.

L unbuttoned the belt of his Santa costume first-revealing his telltale outfit underneath- and then hooked an arm around Near's waist, to bring him closer.

"Well, what do you know. Santa is actually a very simple person. He's satisfied even with a simple kiss. Or...let's say, a strawberry cake".

Near happily leaned in and joined his lips with L's.

"Here you go, Mr. Santa. Is it alright if you receive your cake tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting anxiously".

The white-haired boy let his head fall on L's chest. The fur of the Santa-suit didn't give the same sensation as the familiarity of L's white shirt did, but it was comfortable and comforting nonetheless. "Now that, I didn't expect". Near commented as he stared at the costume.

"Frankly, neither did I". L answered.

"Did Watari make you do it?"

"Pretty much. But I wasn't spontaneous enough for him, so he made me learn the lines by heart".

"Mmm..." Near drew imaginary circles on the fur of the costume. "Still, I'd say you did perfectly. Everyone seemed happy".

L picked up the Santa-hat and made his successor look at him. Once he had his attention he put the hat on Near's head, although it was some sizes too big. L adjusted it properly so that it wouldn't cover his eyes.

"But have I managed to make one child in particular happy?"

Near thought the answer through quickly. Yes, L had lied to him. But it wasn't a 'bad' lie. In the end, he figured it didn't matter much. That exciting, tingling emotion threatened to burst out of his chest. Yes, he was happy.

"More so than you think".

L responded to the smile slightly and gave his successor a peck on the cheek.

"Now then,..." L said, picking up Optimus Prime from the floor and giving it to Near. "...You should go to bed as well. Otherwise, my elves might steal Optimus from you".

The smile didn't seem to want to leave the boy's face tonight.

L got up, lifting Near up as well, who held onto him tightly.

As L was walking, the youngest of the two noticed that this was not the direction to his room. That meant they were going to the detective's private room. L was going to stay next to him tonight.

He couldn't help but feel excited as L stopped supporting him with both his hands for a moment to open the door, which he closed immediately once they were inside. He set Near down on the bed and started taking off the rest of his Santa Claus suit. He threw it carelessly on the floor, leaving the maids to deal with picking up the suit parts and putting it back together.

The detective lay down on the bed and put his arms around the small boy, holding him close to his chest. "You're quite silent tonight". L said quietly.

Near shuffled a little around the sheets to face his mentor. "I can't decide whether you're actually here or not. I'm afraid this might be a dream".

L leaned down and kissed his successor's forehead affectionately. "Rest assured that this is no dream. I'll still be here when you wake up".

"But this is what you'd say in my dream, isn't it?" The child countered playfully.

"Go to sleep, Near". L half-ordered, cracking a tiny smile.

The latter obeyed and closed his eyes for a few moments. Then, as if he remembered something of critical importance, he snapped them open and tugged at L's shirt persistently until he had his full attention. "Mr. Santa, Mr. Santa..." He called.

"Yes, little one?"

"You have a wife?"

"Oh, we actually got a divorce a month ago, but don't tell anyone". L continued to play along, holding a bony index finger in front of his lips, signaling for Near to be quiet.

The boy chuckled, which was as close to a giggle as he would ever get. "I won't".

"Good. Now sleep".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When L woke up (despite having slept only for an hour or two), he immediately noticed that Near had left his side. That's strange... He looked around the room but he didn't find the snowy-haired child anywhere.

"...Near?" He called and got up.

It was barely 6 a.m. and the boy was always very reluctant to leave his place beside him.

L searched around in the room and even in the bathroom. Near was nowhere to be found.

"...Odd..."L thought as he exited the room.

He looked at Near's room next. He was not there either, so the detective descended silently to the ground floor. He was about to search the Playroom as well, when he heard a bit of noise coming from the kitchen.

He entered, and to his surprise he found Near decorating a big...strawberry cake with red frosting. L's gaze couldn't help but soften at the sight...So he remembered...

It didn't take Near a long time to realise L was in the room. He pouted a little. "Oh...you weren't supposed to see it before it was ready". He was wearing a white cooking apron that almost reached down to his ankles. The apron was obviously made for one of the cooks in the orphanage.

"I can assure you that even now I am very pleasantly surprised". L said and approached Near. This whole time, the boy had been writing "Merry Christmas" on the cake –or rather, "Merry Xmas", since there was not enough space for the full word- in his usual calligraphic handwriting. A moment later, he was done. L couldn't resist the temptation. He extended his hand to grab a little of the icing in his fingers and lick it off, only to have his wrist slapped. "Ouch". He lamented in a monotone. Even though the slap had hardly hurt him, he was surprised.

"It's not ready yet". Near explained in a serious tone. "It needs to be put in the fridge".

"Still, a little icing wouldn't have hurt..." L commented disappointedly as he sat down on a kitchen chair in his signature crouch.

"If you're that desperate for icing, you may lick off the remains of the bowl". Near said as he was putting the cake in the fridge. "The maids haven't been here to clean up yet".

The detective leaped at the chance and grabbed the aforementioned bowl, along with a spoon. At his very first taste he knew the rest of the cake would be a dream... The icing was just so intangibly sweet...It was probably much more sugar than Watari allowed him.

"I see you're enjoying it". The boy commented as he was watching the detective devour his treat.

L licked his lips, not wanting to waste a single drop of the icing. "I can't wait to taste the rest". He made to kiss the child, but he was pushed away.

"Wash your mouth first. I've put far more sugar in that icing than a normal organism can tolerate".

The dark-haired man simply smiled and ignored him though. He let the bowl on the table, licked his fingers clean and pulled Near on his lap. Despite the younger's protests he still kissed him full on the lips.

Near moaned in disgust. "This is almost raw sugar. How are you eating it?...Have I made a mistake in the dosage?" He wondered, mentally calculating each of the ingredients again.

"Most definitely not. The icing itself was a masterpiece".

Near rolled his eyes, but while smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, after the breakfast, all children left to sing the Carols around the city. All children except Near, that is. He never went out for the Carols and there was absolutely no way he'd go now that L was here.

The two were spending time in L's room again, solving a jigsaw puzzle together. Near was gazing outside the window, distracted by the snowflakes that little by little covered the ground lazily.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked his companion.

"If we do go outside, there is an 87% chance that you'll be ill tomorrow". L answered, looking at his successor from the corner of his eye while putting more pieces into place.

"But it'll only be for a while". Near objected. "Fifteen minutes at best".

"Ten minutes". L stated, looking up. "And you'll be dressed as warmly as possible".

A few minutes later, they were exploring the snowy garden of Wammy's. Near was dressed in his traditional pajamas, a jacket, a coat, a scarf and gloves. As for L, he only put on a not-so-warm coat, a pair of gloves and a scarf, loosely wrapped around his neck.

Everything was white. And quiet. Far too quiet without the rest of the children shouting. They both preferred it that way.

L was looking around observing the ever so rare peace, when something hit him on the back. Upon turning around, he found Near holding a snowball with a very mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh". Was all he said. His face remained blank but he decided that, well, two could play that game. "I can see how the situation is going to turn out, so I'll give you a headstart". He bended down on the ground and made a snowball. "One..." Near moved as far away as his own legs could take him. "Two...Three..." Once Near was no longer in his sight, L began to move too.

Near tried to trick him by going around a snow-covered bush. The man, however, had already anticipated that, so he turned around as well and the two came face to face.

"Found you". L announced and let the snowball practically fall on Near's shoulder.

"Yes, you did". The boy admitted. It was alright. He wanted to be found.

But he quickly moved away again, almost running. His legs would be sore later, but at the moment that was amongst the last thoughts in his mind. He reached the spot under an old cherry tree, with L following him close behind.

Near lay on the ground and did something he was always curious about. He started moving his arms and legs, making what is mostly called a 'snow angel'.

"What are you doing?" L asked.

"I'm making a snow angel". He replied and got up.

"I know what it's called. Why?"

"Because I always wanted to make one. You should try it as well".

"Now you most definitely are going to be sick tomorrow". Despite the detective saying that and sighing softly, he still lay back on the ground, moving his arms and legs in a similar fashion as Near.

When L was feeling like the angel was complete, he got up to look at his creation. His snow-angel had come out a little sloppier. Of course, when compared to Near's, his print on the snow was also rather huge.

"See? It wasn't that bad".

"I suppose it wasn't".

While he was running, Near had noticed Watari and Roger observing them from the window at the Headmaster's Office. He decided he didn't care. This...inspection has become rather tiresome.

He pulled L down to his height and kissed him slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the evening, L was 'most definitely' sick.

He and Near were sitting in front of the fireplace, at his office. L was crouched on the couch with a blanket covering his back and his successor was sitting next to him, holding a fast-emptying box of tissues on his lap.

*Sneeze*

"Bless you. For the umpteenth time". Near said, offering another tissue.

"Thank you". L wiped his seemingly endlessly-running nose.

"Well, look how the tables have turned...For once I'm not the one who's ill..."

"I'm not ill, Near". L objected, eating a bite from the cake Near had made him.

*Sneeze*

"Of course not". The boy gave the tissue without even looking. He was absorbed in playing with his new Optimus Prime figure.

"It's just an allergy. When I was wearing that Santa-Claus suit yesterday I must have...-" 

*Sneeze*

"Whatever you say......Merry Christmas, L".

"Merry..." L felt like he was about to sneeze again. He opened his mouth...but thankfully he didn't. "Merry Christmas, Near".

Yes, Near decided he didn't hate Christmas that much anymore.

*Sneeze*

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like even the three greatest detectives in the world can get sick!
> 
> Always thank you for reading! Regardless if you liked it or not, you could leave a comment, I'd like to know your opinion!


End file.
